


【瓶邪abo】孕期产乳play

by ningmengjing



Category: ABO - Fandom, 瓶邪 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 产乳, 瓶邪 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningmengjing/pseuds/ningmengjing
Summary: 架空，abo,开车





	【瓶邪abo】孕期产乳play

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️产乳play，慎入慎入慎入

abo孕期play之产乳

怀孕五个月的时候，吴邪的肚子已经很大了，但是四肢还是很纤细修长。

沉甸甸的肚子像个膨隆吹起的气球，衬的吴邪有种格外脆弱的美感，不过omega天生易孕的体质倒让他减轻了不少痛苦。熬过孕早期吃什么都想吐的那几天，后来几个月基本上没有什么特别的感受，吴邪又恢复了往日大大咧咧的生活状况，除了不能跑跳，基本上该干嘛干嘛，趁着在家闲的无聊甚至还顺带复习英语考了个六级。

张起灵倒是神经兮兮的紧张到过分。从得知吴邪怀孕那一刻起，他就第一时间和吴邪商量办理休学的事情，吴邪寻思着反正也还剩一年毕业，休就休吧，便点头同意了。张起灵得到老婆大人的首肯，立刻打电话给助理，让他去联系X大给吴邪办理休学手续。

办好手续之后，张起灵开始了他彻底的二十四孝好老公计划，准备打造一个全天候服务团队专门负责吴邪的起居饮食。精心筛选出专业的营养师、居家保姆、孕期教育师、瑜伽师、家庭医生、心理医师、安保人员，甚至连催乳师都给找来了。张起灵找了这一堆人还不够放心，一改往日超级工作狂张总的工作作风，把能推的会议都推了，不重要的琐事就交给助理处理，到点下班就立刻回家，绝不参加不必要的应酬。

这一大群人天天乌泱乌泱的来照顾吴邪，其实可把他给烦的够呛，更何况张起灵现在也突然转了性，天天像个大型犬似的，看他看的死紧，不让跑不让跳，最过分的是居然不让他玩电脑！不让跑也就算了，居然连上网冲浪的乐趣都给他剥夺了，这谁能忍？气的他几天没有食欲吃不下饭，打算用冷战和张起灵抗争到底。

最后到底是张起灵服了软，妥协让他可以每天玩一个小时电脑游戏，剩下时间一律远离电脑，而且必须按时吃饭，在他的陪同下每天慢走一小时。对于张起灵那宛如黄世仁在世般的严苛条件，就为了那一小时的游戏时间，吴邪只好含恨同意“不平等条约”，心理咬牙切齿，琢磨着生完孩子一定要昏天黑地狠狠玩上它几天几夜，什么孩子什么张起灵，都见鬼去吧！

不过在晚上上床睡觉的时候，吴邪看着躺在床上就搂着他进入沉沉睡眠的张起灵，最近眼底都累出现黑眼圈了，在那英挺白皙的俊脸上尤为明显。他突然想到最近张起灵倒是不怎么出去应酬了，每天早上都要早起帮他按摩小腿怕他抽筋，每次都要嘱咐保姆好长时间才出门，晚上回家还要抽空陪他在楼下慢走一小时，回家后再急匆匆赶回书房处理文件。他感觉心头一热，轻轻在张起灵脸上亲了一口，伸出手臂回抱住张起灵，闭上眼睛心里美滋滋的想，我家老张长得巨帅还这么体贴，我眼光可真好！那就原谅他不让我玩电脑吧，毕竟是自家老公，除了宠，还能离咋的！

怀孕六个月的时候，吴邪已经尽量采用仰卧位姿势睡觉了，一般都选择侧躺。他现在最喜欢侧躺在床上缩在老张怀里，后背紧紧贴着张起灵坚实有力的胸肌，感到无比幸福的安全感。

不过此刻的幸福感，被一个小小的烦恼困扰了。吴邪忽然感觉自己胸口疼痛无比，又涨又酸，他想推醒身后熟睡的张起灵，可又心疼他明天得早起上班，只得咬着嘴唇硬挺。实在受不住那股酸胀，他把手伸进睡衣里，想揉一揉那硬的发疼的乳头，可刚一碰到，就被刺激的浑身一阵，乳头敏感的要命，那种痛感放佛像拿针在扎刺乳孔一样让人难以忍受！

吴邪委屈的不行，只是退而求其次隔着睡意那一层布料，轻轻按压乳头，指望着能快点缓解这股刺痛。正当他小心翼翼地按压着乳头，一只大手从身后探出来袭向他的胸部，拿掉他自己按压的手指，直接钻进睡衣里用带着茧的指肚沿着乳晕轻轻按摩，那粗糙的触感接触到敏感的皮肤刺激的吴邪感觉放佛有电流在身体蔓延。

那大手又碾压起了硬的像块小石头的奶头轻轻按压揉捏着乳肉，轻轻提起又重重按下，还时不时搔刮乳孔，那如羽毛般轻盈的搔刮使吴邪已经不再感觉疼痛，取而代之的是一阵阵强烈的搔痒感，乳头越来越热，就像有团火烧在他心头，烧的他头昏脑胀，痒的难受。很快他不再满足于这种浅尝辄止的揉捏，开始哀求起张起灵，“小哥，你快帮我舔舔，我乳头痒的厉害。”

张起灵闻言直接起身帮吴邪翻了个身，让他平躺在床上，怕压到他肚子不敢压的太紧，只能撑起身体虚虚压在他身上，准备好好帮他添弄一下。

那硬挺在吴邪白皙胸前的两颗乳头，被方才的揉捏变成了两个肥嘟嘟、红艳艳的小果，镶嵌在胸前引人垂涎欲滴。吴邪还忍耐不住的微微不断挺起胸膛，像是要把两颗果子送到他嘴边一样邀请他尝尝。张起灵也不再客气，直接张嘴把一边的肥嫩奶头含进嘴里，伸出手抚慰另一颗寂寞的奶头。奶头被湿热的口腔包含的那一刻所产生的快感，给吴邪带来了巨大的刺激，他抑制不住的哼哼唧唧，把手放在男人的头上轻轻按压，催促他吸的重的一点深一点。

张起灵灵巧的舌头不断添弄挤压着敏感的奶头，时而用粗糙的舌苔舔舐乳晕，时而啜吸乳头，甚至还用牙尖轻轻碾压已经涨大的乳孔。另一只手也是同步进行，指尖轻捻满挑花样百出，舒服的吴邪开始不断呻吟出声，脑子里炸成了浆糊，只知道不断挺腰送胸，让那灵活的舌头把奶孔吸大吸开吸出水来。

张起灵吃的啧啧作响，色情的水声不断从口舌之间溢出，放佛在品尝着世间最美好的美味佳肴一般，越来越大力地吸允起乳晕，啃咬着乳头，舌尖不断碾压刺激乳孔想从里面吸出来什么。吴邪被刺激的胸前又爽又疼，那种饱胀感让他觉得有什么东西要溢出来了，全身发热，连续下体的性器都不受控制地硬起来了，顶在睡衣里铬的他难受。张起灵感受到了吴邪抵在自己腰腹上那硬的出水的性器，腾出一只手向下摸，把睡衣和内裤一把拉下，把性器握在掌心上下撸动，时不时扣压马眼，爽的吴邪忍不住扭动下体往他手里送。

同时被吸奶和撸动下体的快感让吴邪敏感的不行，他双手紧紧环抱着男人的脖颈，舒服的轻喘，麻酥酥的感觉从胸口传到全身各处，连后穴深处都似乎开始流出粘稠的液体。随着张起灵越发激烈地攻击起了乳孔，那种要溢出的冲动感越来越强烈，已经快被咬烂的乳头酸胀不已，在张起灵一个深吸之后，吴邪酥痒难耐地仰头浪叫起来，“小哥，我不行了，我要射了，啊———”

伴随着高潮时激烈的喊叫，吴邪在张起灵手里颤抖着射出了精液，连后穴都喷射出一股淫液，乳孔突然暴涨胸口一热，同时一阵阵热流直接从乳孔喷到张起灵嘴里，居然是爽到直接被吸出奶水来了！

高潮后的吴邪躺在床上大口喘气，就像一条跳到岸上急需氧气的鱼。张起灵擦了擦手，替吴邪摸了把头上的汗水，将吴邪揽在怀里轻轻按摩起吴邪的肚子，帮他平复下来。舒服的按摩手法让吴邪像是躺在云朵上一样舒服，侧躺蜷缩在张起灵怀里餍足的闭上了眼睛。按摩了好一会，张起灵听见怀里的吴邪已经轻轻发出熟睡的鼾声，才停下手帮他盖上了被子。他看着自己下体那早已被勃起阴茎高高撑起的裤子，无奈地摇摇头，轻笑了一下，下床走进了浴室。


End file.
